


Daddy's New Toy

by AnonymousOmega



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breathplay, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Forced Breeding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Incest, Knotting, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of illegal drugs, Parent/Child Incest, Rape Turns Willing, Rut, Rutting, Scent Kink, Vaginal Fingering, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousOmega/pseuds/AnonymousOmega
Summary: Larry new he had a few half bastards running around, what does he do when one comes looking to know her father?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a continuation of the Daddy's Little Omega series, but it can be read alone. I haven't decided if I'm going to do more with this or not, but you'll see it if I do 😁 I can only get my muse to sing so often.
> 
> Warning: This story does contain the rape/breeding of a teenager, and stuff that would be deemed sexual abuse. I have used every tag warning I can think of. If there is one I missed that you would suggest, please tell me. I apologize now, but you have been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer: No one in this story is real, the two characters are not in any way based off of real people, no one was hurt in the writing of this. It is not based off of any real events that I know of.

McKinsey Williams never knew her father growing up. Her omega mother said he had left when his daughter was only a few months old, abandoned her mother in the middle of planning a wedding and everything. Didn't even bother getting her a proper ring when he proposed, said he only did it because of their pup. Her mother never spoke of him either, unless she wanted to insult her daughter in some way.

Failed a test? Stupid like her father.

Had trouble finding and maintaining a job? Useless like her father.

Having a broken heart when her first boyfriend left her after enjoying her first heat? Pathetic like her father.

She grew up without praises as well. Anything done right was supposed to be done and she shouldn't get a pat on the head just because she "functioned properly for once". The only reason she knew her father's name was because she managed to sneak a look at her birth certificate one day. She had been praying it would say another omega's name on the line for "Mother", and although she was saddened to learn that she was indeed the pup of the woman who hated her (but loved her and sang her the highest of praises around friends and family), she had at least learned her father's name.

At nineteen she was still living with her mother. The woman sapped all of McKinsey's income and would rage at her, yell and scream, even throw things at her and threaten to kick her out when she wasn't able to give her mother anything extra. And at twenty she decided she'd had enough.

She had slowly packed up her room, moving box after box to her small, recently rented storage place as quickly as could on the nights when her mother was out with friends to spend the house money on bingo, dinners and drinks, and who knows what else. Each box she packed she had hid in her closet until it was time to move it, should Irene ever come into her room- a rarity but she thought it best to play it safe. She didn't know what her mother would do if she ever clued in to what was going on and, after years of abuse from the woman, McKinsey didn't want to find out.

The day finally came when Irene announced she was spending the night with her new alpha. McKinsey had told her to have a good time and said she would see her mother the next day if she hadn't left work before she got home, knowing fully well that she was packing up the last of her belongings and leaving that night. After waiting an hour to make sure her mother hadn't forgotten anything McKinsey rushed around grabbing every little last thing she could, including the few hidden stashes of cash her mother thought McKinsey didn't know about, and packed it all in the car she had struggled to somehow afford after saving around supporting her mother and barely herself. Irene had pitched a fit about her spending "her" money on the car but McKinsey explained that with a car she could get more money and it had promptly shut her mother up.

Her hands shook as she held her steering wheel in a white-knuckled grip, but she didn't look back even once as she drove to the storage unit and unloaded the rest of her nonessentials. Though she did keep a sharp eye on the road, and her surroundings, to make sure her mother wouldn't see her when she got into town since she had no idea where her and her alpha were going. She then drove to the next town over and got the cheapest hotel room she could find before getting the first night of peaceful sleep she had gotten in a while.

The next day she got a cheap prepaid phone at a gas station and loaded a small amount of minutes in case of emergency before she discarded the phone she'd had for years. There were no contacts lost; her mother allowed her no friends, and with all the shifts she had to pull to support both of them she had no time for them anyway, passing out as soon as she got home most days. She had made time for only a few alphas over the years, hoping to find love _somewhere_ but none panned out so no loves were lost either.

Gripping a piece of paper that held directions to an address she had gone through hell to find, McKinsey drove to the address with a suitcase of clothes in her trunk and a head full of questions. The longer she drove the more questions came to mind and she did her best to sort through what she needed to know and what she only wanted to know. She had no idea how much time she would have to ask her questions, if any, so she needed to prioritize them. The biggest question though, would Larry Tyvek turn her away as soon as she told him who she was?

As McKinsey pulled up to the house with a run down car out front she nearly drove off. Her nerves were on end and she wondered if she could do this. After years of having one parent not love her or want her, could she really handle it if neither parent wanted her? She drove off then, circling the block as she tried to get up the courage to get answers to her questions, until she finally came back around and parked by the other car in the driveway.

On shaking legs she got out of her car and made her way to the door. Her hands were trembling again as she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

\-----

Ever since Vernon took Ally away from him Larry had been plotting to get her back. That was his toy, his bitch, and that damn brother of his had gone and marked her neck!

It had been a couple of ruts since she had been stolen, and if years of her heats synching up with his ruts was still a thing, she was going into heat either that day or the next, because his rut had already hit. As with the last two ruts, he had no bitch to take it out on this time. To make matters worse for the frustrated alpha, he kept striking out at the bars lately. It was so bad that he even went as far as having her room cleared out and then had the house scent deep cleaned to chase off any traces of her scent in case lingering scent was the problem. That didn't do anything, but at least now he had a guest room he might be able to rent out or something.

The only other thing he could come up with was to kidnap Ally back. He got his hands on a heat inducer (in case being mated to his brother threw off their cycles from synching up) that was mixed with a fertility cocktail, he had bought an at home implant removal kit off the internet, and he had gotten a thick plug to keep his cum inside her when he got too sensitive to continue breeding his slut. He was going to kidnap her on her way home from school, bring her back to the house, and make sure she smelled like a mother by the time they got to New Jersey. He didn't care how many times he'd have to pull over, his little girl was taking his litter in her womb. That was the plan...until someone knocked on his door.

Larry made his way to the door and opened it to come face to face with a young looking omega that looked at him with a worried, nervousness that made him uneasy. He looked around to see if anyone else was around, and when he saw no one he turned a curious look on her, doing his best to tone down his rut scent. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Larry Tyvek?"

"Depends on who you are and why you're asking."

The omega worried her bottom lip between her teeth before she took what was obviously a calming breath and answered his question. "I'm McKinsey Williams, and I'm looking for Larry Tyvek… He's my father."

Larry stared at the girl, trying to figure out who her mother was because the last name wasn't giving him any clues. One night stand maybe? Not an ex girlfriend or wife… Unless her mother had married or remarried since their split? He looked her over with curious eyes as he made an attempt at imagining who her mother might have been based on her looks, but that shook nothing loose in his memories.

The longer the man in front of her didn't say anything the more nervous McKinsey got. She shuffled a little under his scrutinizing gaze and quietly cleared her throat. "Are… Are you Larry Tyvek…?"

"Yeah that's me," he finally answered, "but who's your mother?"

"I-Irene Williams," the girl stuttered out, "her la-last name when you-you knew her…" She McKinsey paused to get her shit together. "Her last name when you knew her was Robertson."

Now that name he knew. "Ah shit, that bitch. Kid I am sorry I knocked her up. Shit, she know you're here?" He quickly did another look around. "She ain't in your car is she?"

"No," she replied softly, her heart already breaking at his apology for knocking her mother up. He didn't want her. She had come all this way for nothing. "She...she doesn't know I'm here…" She looked down, her shoulders slumping as she turned her back to him and started her way back to her car. "I'll leave you alone, I'm sorry to bother you."

Larry's eyes roamed over the dejected omega's retreating form and an idea came together in his mind that had his cock stirring with delight. "Where are you going?" He stepped away from the door and reached out, gently grabbing her shoulder so she turned to face him. "Who said you were bothering me?"

McKinsey furrowed her brow in confusion as she looked at her father, taking in the confused look that matched her own. "You just _apologized_ for knocking my mother up," she pointed out. "How _else_ is that supposed to sound?"

"Like an 'I'm sorry that crazy bitch is your mom', not an 'I'm sorry you were born'… I'm sorry I didn't get the right message across, I always have trouble making my point clear when my rut is here. Messes with my train of thought."

McKinsey had been so worried about him not liking her, and so crushed when she thought he had rejected her, that she hadn't even noticed the scent of his rut. But as if flipping a switch she noticed it now. It was a thick, heady smell and it sent a warmth pooling between her legs that made it hard to focus as her omega side grew curious about the unfamiliar alpha scent. She couldn't stop the shameful blush that dusted her cheeks as she realized her father's scent had turned her on, nor could she fight the need to look away from him, as if locking eyes with him would open the window to her thoughts.

Little did she know his sense of smell, enhanced by his rut, picked up the scent of her body's reaction to his scent. He knew what he had to do. He did his best to will his body under his control and rubbed the back of his neck as a sign of mild shame that he didn't actually feel.

"Do you, I dunno, wanna come inside? With who your mother is I'm sure you got more questions than answers." He held his hand out for her with the best hopeful look he could manage when all he could think about was how good her arousal smelled...and if her slick tasted as good as she smelled. "I'd offer a hug but you don't need to be that close to my rut stink."

McKinsey's heart went haywire in her chest and against her better judgement she went past the extended hand and slammed into him, hugging him tightly with a joyful whine. With her head being cradled against her father's chest by one if the arms that had held her close, she missed the dark smirk on his face. All that mattered to her right now was the fact that he wanted to talk to her! He hadn't immediately pushed her away! If she had a tail it would be wagging gleefully behind her as she enjoyed the embrace she hadn't realized she needed so badly in her life.

Larry rumbled softly, while also discreetly raising his scent, as he held her close and whispered comforting words in her ear. While slowly stroking her hair he placed a soft kiss to the crown of her head, taking it as a chance to sneak a sniff of her scent...and he was not disappointed. Just like her half sister she had an intoxicating smell, one that made his cock twitch for attention, and he was eager to find out how she smelled when she went through a heat. So eager, in fact, that he thought about the heat inducer he had intended to use on Ally soon...and how the girl in his arms was already right here.

"Come on sweetie," he murmured against her hair, "let's go inside and have us a sit down."

\-----

A few hours later found them sitting side by side, with McKinsey tucked carefully under her father's arm that lay across her shoulders, holding her close to her body. After a dinner with them getting to know each other- only light questions were allowed during dinner to help keep an easy mood- they sat down with some drinks that Larry had mixed for them. Immediately he had made it clear she could get closer if she could handle the scent of his rut, and she had scooted up against his side as close as she could before Larry had held her to him.

Neither had said much of anything once they settled on the couch, but the longer they sat there allowing her to bask in a form of parental affection, the more the easy silence filled with the low rumbles and soft, content purrs of a relaxed father and daughter as they slipped further and further into their drunken stupor. They had only parted one time when Larry had gone to get them each a refill, making her new one stronger than the last to make it easier to get her to stay the night.

"Hey…" He nuzzled the top of her head. "You ready to get some answers?"

High on euphoric bliss, and drunk on more rum than she should've had, McKinsey was not happy when the real world called her back. "As ready as I can be, but no not really. I don't even know where to start if I'm being honest."

Larry took a sip of his rum, his expression pensive in case she looked. "How about you knock the biggest and baddest out of the park and we'll go from there?" He looked down at her.

McKinsey lifted her head this time, and was struck by how close his face was to hers. Her senses had been swimming in his scent for the last few hours, but now? Having his face this close with lowered inhibitions had her pussy aching for a knot. Because she hadn't associated that face with her father until today, her body was having a hard time acknowledging that wanting the owner of the heavy smell was not okay. It was wrong. Therefore she needed to not be eyeing his mouth like she was... She also needed to not want to present to him as badly as she wanted to.

The strong arm holding her against his side, not only helped surround her with comfort, but also gave a hint as to what could hold her down as he gave her his knot. She bit her lip to fight off a moan at the images that suddenly rolled through her mind, and lifted her gaze to her father's eyes. McKinsey's pulse quickened at the sight of her father's blown pupils and darker irises. The heat in those eyes was unlike anything she had seen directed at her before; he looked like he wanted to devour her but was obviously holding back.

"Should probably back up some kiddo," he warned, his voice thick with his lust, and bearing a hint of a dark promise, "I think my smell's starting to get to you."

"Just...just the alcohol," she answered weakly as she took his advice and moved away some, putting nearly a foot between them. "But you're probably right. Sorry, I swear I can handle this." She took a long pull from her drink and set the glass down. "So, biggest question… Why did you leave us?"

Larry took a sip of his own drink and shook his head. "Sweetie, I didn't even know your mother was carrying you when she kicked me out. I didn't leave her, she left me and never told me we were having a pup together. I swear if I had known about you I would've been there to help raise you, or would have at least tried my best to be." He lifted his sad gaze from his glass and turned it on his young daughter. "I'm sorry she kept us apart like this."

McKinsey frowned as she listened to the lies spilling out from her father's manipulative mouth, and she bought every bit of it. Too many lies had she caught her mother in for his story to be unbelievable, she didn't put it past the hateful woman to do such a thing. She reached out and took her father's hand in hers, giving him a small smile of understanding as she squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"I'm not mad at you Daddy, I understand. It wouldn't be the first lie I caught my mom in. She said you left a few months after I was born, that you left her when you guys were planning a wedding and everything."

"McKinsey, as soon as I put that ring on her finger-"

"You gave her a ring?"

Larry took on an offended look as he stared at her. "How else does a damn man propose?"

"Mom said you never even gave her a ring," she explained, her voice soft and a little worried she had somehow gotten him mad at her instead of Irene, "said you were only getting married to her because of me and that you two didn't need a ring."

"Well that's bullshit," he spat out, playing his offended anger well enough for her to believe him. "I gave that bitch a ring that cost me nearly three damn paychecks. Had her birthstone surrounded by real diamonds and everything."

McKinsey knew the ring well. It had gone missing somewhere in the house at one point and she had been beaten and berated for supposedly daring to steal something an "ugly slut" didn't deserve to even look at. No apology had even been given when it was found under a vanity stand in the bathroom. Instead McKinsey had been told she was smart to plant it somewhere because her thievery had been about to get her kicked out onto the street. McKinsey had been eleven.

"Mom… Mom said that ring was from her grandmother before she passed…" When her chest began to constrict at the painful memory, and the realization that her beating had been double bullshit, she leaned forward and grabbed her drink, swallowing it down as if drinking it down fast would erase the pain she had endured.

She was vaguely aware of the stinging in her eyes as Larry gently took the glass from her and pulled her close again, allowing her to crawl into his lap as the need to be held overcame reasoning as to why his lap was the last place she should be right now. Still, she curled up to his chest as he held her close and let her tuck her head under his chin to be as close as possible. Larry couldn't be more pleased.

Yes, he hated tears- he didn't get the point of them and they irritated him- but as he learned from Ally, omegas needed to get their emotions out, and they only did so when they felt safe. Thanks to her mother obviously being a shit parent, he got to use that against her, and use it to his advantage. It was going to be so easy to get her to give into him once he really got started. As it was, her soft ass felt nice curved against his cock, and he was already finding it difficult to keep his dick from responding to her sweet scent.

He nuzzled the top of her head and inhaled deeply as quietly as he could, taking in a much deeper draw of the alluring scent of his little girl. A hint of something else hidden in her scent prompted him to take another sniff, and he found his body responding to what he discovered. His rut enhanced sense of smell let him detect that she was due for her heat soon; her pre heat scent was already creeping into her normal scent. A low rumble, meant to come across as comforting, escaped him as he held her. When her head lifted a smidge, her nose lightly brushing at his neck, he rumbled again as he tilted his chin up, exposing his throat to her.

Her misery was slowly forgotten as his body pumped out more of his rut scent when he caught that whiff of her pre heat smell. She attributed it to the alcohol, but her desire was pooling in her belly as she sniffed at his neck. Her tongue darted out to lick her suddenly dry lips as she drank in the pheromones rolling off of his skin. God he smelled so good… Even if she wasn't consciously aware of the hardness starting to form under her bottom, her body was fully aware of it and had started responding, her panties slowly getting soaked as the desire in her belly got worse.

Smelling his daughter's arousal was torture for Larry because he knew he had to behave for now. He needed to lull her deeper into a false sense of security, to ensure he had a chance at pumping her fertile womb full of his seed. Even if he wanted to pin her down to the couch, hike up that skirt, and take what was meant to be his. Thanks to their earlier conversations he knew that her mother hadn't bothered getting her daughter a new implant when her first, legally required, implant expired. And because of her mother's bad spending habits the young omega couldn't make it to an OB/GYN to get a new one after the first was taken out.

Fighting against his instincts Larry cleared his throat and lowered his hands to the couch.

"McKinsey, you need to move…" He ordered as low as he could, his voice noticeably strained. Her whine made his cock twitch, which drew a gasp from her as her eyes snapped open and she realized, with a pulse of her clit, just what she had felt.

She was careful as she moved off his lap and sat on the couch with more room between them now. "Actually… I think I need to go to bed. Is the offer for the guest room still there?"

"Of course Kins. How about you go get settled and I'll bring you a glass of water to drink? Hopefully keep you away from a hangover."

McKinsey nodded and reached over to squeeze his hand one more time before she stood on unsteady legs. She waited until she could trust them to carry her to the guest room before she made the drunk journey. Her hands touched the wall for support as she made her way to the room and disappeared inside.

During her trip down the hall, Larry's eyes had followed her, roaming over her figure as he rubbed at the swell of his denim clad cock. He bit back a moan at the temporary relief and got up to plan. He had a long night ahead of him and a couple hours to wait until he could have what he wanted. Patience is what he needed, and when an easy target was available, Larry had plenty of patience to spare.

\- - - - -

It was a couple hours later that Larry put his plan into action. He grabbed the syringe that housed the heat inducer (and an alcohol pad to sterilize the area) and made his way to the guest room, being as quiet as possible when he pushed the door open a crack to peek in. Laying on her side with her back to the door, McKinsey was sound asleep, leaving her vulnerable to her father. He tried softly calling her name a few times, in case she was a light sleeper, and when she didn't even stir, Larry crept further in until he stood by her bed to enjoy the view she gave him. Playing it safe, in case she woke up, he kept the syringe and small alcohol pad behind his back.

She had dressed herself in night shorts and a cami before going to bed and, with the way her leg was curved up over the other, it left a nice bit of her ass exposed to his eyes. The pale flesh was a nice treat, and an incentive to carry through with his plan.

Wanting to see how far he could get with her without the drug, Larry set the drug on the nightstand, hidden behind the alarm clock but still well within his reach if he needed it, and he gently turned her onto her back, pausing to see if she would wake up or not. When she barely stirred he eased down her night shorts and the panties underneath. His cock twitched to life at the sight of the mound of flesh between her thighs, with its small patch of pubes at the top, and he reached down, palming himself through his boxers as he began heightening his scent to bomb the sleeping omega before she woke.

Crawling up between her legs, he carefully drew them over his shoulders and reached up to grasp and pin her wrists to the bed, keeping her body at his mercy as he buried his face in her crotch and inhaled deeply. He exhaled with a deep rumble in his chest. "Oh fuck… Smell so good baby," he crooned to the unconscious girl before he began slowly exploring her pussy with his tongue.

He didn't bother to stop a moan from vibrating against her as he savored the taste of her slick on his tongue.

An unfamiliar pleasure coiling low in her belly drew McKenzie from her drunken sleep, and her eyes went wide as her father chose that moment to delve his tongue into her entrance to taste her slick straight from the source. Another moan from Larry cleared the fog that was trying to settle over her mind thanks to filling the room with his pheromones. "D...Daddy stop!" She ordered as she tried to move away from him, only succeeding in squirming her pussy against his face. "What are you - oh!" Her words were cut off when he found her clit coming out of hiding and latched onto it, sucking while flicking his tongue over the hardened nub.

Larry gripped her wrists tighter, asserting his dominance over her as he resumed exploring her. He rumbled in his chest when he tasted her body's response to his stimulation.

"Please stop!" McKinsey begged despite her omega instincts desire to submit to the strong alpha whose scent was flooding her senses. His rut scent was still strong despite his age and it made her instincts desperate to please a virile male who could give her the pups her body wanted to carry so badly. "You're my father this is wrong!"

Larry thought briefly about the heat inducer on the bedside table, and how it would make her more willing, but then he realized...he really liked her begging him like this. He liked hearing her fight him instead of just giving in right away, and it made his balls ache to empty inside of her. He decided right then that he was going to make her submit without the inducer.

He dragged his tongue from her entrance to her clit and lifted his head to look up at her. She could see her slick glistening on his chin thanks to the moonlight filtering in through the blinds and even though her body enjoyed the filthy sight, her rational mind started trying to think of how she could get herself out of this.

"If it's so wrong why is your pussy dripping for me?" He challenged, his voice heavy with lust and stern with alpha authority. "If it's wrong, why did you look so eager to take my knot earlier?"

"I was drunk earlier!" She exclaimed as she tried in vain to get her hands free. She trembled and went still when he growled and tightened his grip to near bruising level. A chill of dread ran through her when he smiled darkly at her.

"See how well your body listens to me?" He mocked her while pointing out what she was trying so hard to pretend she didn’t see it too. "Your body knows who you belong to now, and your pussy knows. That's why you're still producing slick for me like a good little bitch." He made a show of inhaling her pussy scent again, groaning as he licked a stripe up the middle of her folds that had her draw in the most erotic gasp of surprised pleasure. "I can smell your heat coming McKinsey… and when it gets here I'm going to breed you up."

McKinsey's eyes went wide as a tremble of fear went through her; fear of her father raping her and forcing his pup inside of her. She screamed and tried to thrash beneath him, desperate to get away before he could trap her with his pup in her womb. "Get the fuck off of me! Nooo!" She cried out as she struggled.

Larry released her wrists but only long enough to climb on top of her and pin her body to the bed with his as his hands caught her swinging wrists and pinned them roughly above her. The rumbling snarl that tore from him scared her into going still, and was also rewarded with a scared whine that made his cock twitch against her pussy where it rested.

"Shut. Up." He growled, his face close to hers. "Scream again and I'll shut you up. Got it?"

McKinsey managed a shaky nod, her eyes wide and terrified as the fear in her scent drove his alpha side mad with hunger.

"That's a good little bitch," he crooned softly as he released a wrist to run his hand down her side until he got to her middle. He sat up, still pinning her other wrist as his hand slid up under her cami and stroked over her stomach. "Tell me you're sorry for screaming in my face."

"I'm...I'm sorry, for...for screaming in your face, D-Daddy." Her voice was barely above a whisper as he brushed his nose along her throat, inhaling her scent with a pleased rumble that stoked the small fire his display of dominance had started within her, much to her dismay.

"That's a good girl." He praised her with a soft rumble as he moved his hand lower and took hold of his cock, rubbing the glans up and down her slit to coat it in her slick. "Now you're going to be a good omega and take your alpha's cock aren't you?"

McKinsey could barely hear his words above the blood rushing in her ears, or her heart hammering in her chest. "Please… Please Daddy, you don't want-"

"Oh but I do," he assured her as he guided his leaking cock to her entrance and pressed in. He moaned as the swollen head breached her and was squeezed by her pussy. "Fuck… And your body wants it too." He pushed more of his cock in as he leaned up to watch inch after inch get swallowed by his daughter's cunt.

McKinsey squirmed beneath Larry, whining in pain and discomfort as her father's cock stretched her unprepared hole. It didn’t surprise her when her noises seemed to make her father's scent grow stronger.

It surprised Larry, though, since Ally had always turned him on by being so damn ready for him. But there was something about taking what he wanted, about forcing his claim on this daughter, that made it hard to keep his control. He knew that if he hurt her too badly he would only get a couple of uses out of her, but if he handled her right, he'd be able to keep her for a bit.

As he finally fit the rest of his cock in her, he moaned as her walls fluttered and squeezed around him. "Pussy's sucking my cock so good already." He reached between them and teased her clit, making her cry out as her walls spasmed around his length. "Oh yeah, feel how you squeeze around Daddy?"

McKinsey was lost for words as her father's cock jerked and twitched inside of her, affirming that her daddy really was buried balls deep in her cunt. Her walls were stretched around the thickest cock she had ever had, and some part of her was actually enjoying it. Her clit was hard as her father rubbed it, and she could feel her slick coating them where they were joined. Her brain was so confused by everything, but Larry was right, her body knew what it wanted.

The boys she had been with before just jumped on and got their rocks off before leaving her. The only urgency had been their need to get off. But the way her father was treating her body, like it was his to claim… The way he expressed his desire to use her as an omega was meant to be used, and the way he kept acting out his feral instincts… She hated that it was turning her on. She didn't want to be turned on by her father, but there was a big lack of familiarity for the girl to use to fight against her own feral instincts.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Larry slowly withdrawing his cock almost all the way out of her, before working it back in with a low moan. "Oh god…"

"See? Feels good doesn't it 'mega?" He used his free hand to push her shirt up as he lowered his head to her breast. Once she was exposed to him, Larry took a pebbled nipple between his teeth and swirled his tongue around the tip of it. He didn't care that she hadn't responded to his question, because her scent told him all he needed to know, so did the soft whimper when he abandoned one nipple, and the moan when he took the other in his mouth.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what? Hmm?" He began thrusting in and out now as her body finally opened up to him, and released her other wrist to grab her hips as he used her body for his pleasure. "Breeding my omega like an alpha should? Nothing wrong with that."

McKinsey took advantage of the freedom her hands now had and tried to punch and push him off of her, screaming her objection to being knocked up by him. Her shouts, however, were unwelcome and quickly cut off by a sudden backhand that left her head spinning. She was dazed, but quickly recovered when a hand curled around her throat and squeezed, cutting off her air. Her nails clawed at the hand, desperate to break free, but soon their attempts weakened as the grip tightened and her vision grew darker.

Larry released her throat just enough for her to breathe in and stay awake, and began fucking her once more as she sucked air in and started to struggle again. The squirming and random clenching on his cock felt so good, but he tightened his grip again and this time, he didn't stop thrusting in and out of her.

"You don't get it." He allowed her another breath and then gripped her throat. "You're mine now. You breathe when I say you breathe." He allowed her another breath as her eyes went wide and scared. "You're my omega. My bitch - oh fuck - my breeder." His thrusts came faster now as he got worked up by hearing his own claim on her. "Daddy's gonna fill you up," he paused to allow her a breath before gripping her throat again, "over and over until your scent changes and we know I got you pregnant."

McKinsey no longer tried to claw at the hand around her throat, too scared to keep fighting, but even she couldn't deny how hot his words were making her. She opened her mouth in a silent moan as he began slamming into her harder, his cock hitting her cervix repeatedly as she felt his knot beginning to swell. Feeling his knot pressing against her shot a renewed bolt of fear through her as she realized her Daddy was about to cum in her. She tried to move away but the grip on her throat tightened as Larry grunted and panted above her.

"So close baby, al...most...fuck!" Larry sank his cock into her as his knot finished swelling, locking him inside of her as he pumped rope after rope of cum into her womb. He released her throat and moaned as her coughing fit made her squeeze and clench his cock repeatedly. "Feel that 'mega?" He grinded his knot down into her, making her moan. "Feel Daddy knocking you up? Fuck you take my knot so good."

McKinsey's heart fell into her stomach at the feeling of him spurting so deep inside of her. Not only was her Daddy raping her, but now he was cumming inside of her, claiming her like no other alpha ever had...and she had enjoyed it. Not only having an alpha fill her with his cum, but he had simply came in her without seeing to it that she got off as well. He really was just using her to breed, and that thought caused a reaction she could never have predicted; she came, hard.

Larry watched with pride as his daughter’s back arched, her head tilted back into the pillows as she loudly moaned her pleasure, unaware what a beautiful sight she was to his old alpha eyes. Her pussy spasmed around the intruding cock, willingly sucking in every potent drop of his cum. He rumbled deeply as he grinded down into her, rubbing his knot against her fluttering walls and making her cry out in surprise at how good it felt to be used in such a way.

“That’s it ‘mega, oooohh fuck what a good bitch,” he moaned as his words and actions had her squirming on the cock that was buried so deep inside of her, “See princess? See how good it feels to be bred like a good omega? Yeah, Daddy can feel your pussy sucking on my cock. You like this don’t you?”

“Yes.” She breathed out the word as his pelvic bone ground against her over sensitive clit. “Oh god,” she whimpered, torn between fighting the pleasure, how her body longed so desperately to belong to this alpha who had taken what he wanted from her, and just giving in. She wanted to tell him to stop, but then his mouth found hers and began to dominate that hole as well and she lost the battle. She met her tongue with his, moaning as she ran her nails over his back and wrapped her legs up around his waist.

Larry groaned at how well she kissed back, her eagerness and need pleasing his rut driven instincts as his omega finally submitted to her new alpha. He took his time kissing her and learning every inch of her mouth until his knot began to go down. He broke the kiss and looked down at his daughter as he started moving again, watching as her mouth opened to allow her soft moans to escape.

“That’s it…that’s Daddy’s good girl,” he paused his praises to moan when she began moving her hips to meet his thrusts, “tell me how good it feels.”

“It feels so good Daddy,” McKinsey gave a breathy moan as he dipped his head down and took a nipple into his mouth, nipping and sucking on it, “you’re so thick. Thicker than any boy I’ve been with, oh fuck.” She squeezed around his cock when he flicked his tongue over her nipple and bit before moving to do the same to the other breast. “And your knot Daddy, god it fills me so good. I want it again Alpha.”

“Yeah?” He nipped her breast, earning a louder moan and a tighter squeeze on his cock. “You want to take your alpha’s knot like a good bitch?”

“Yes!” McKinsey upped her scent for him as she used her heels against his ass to draw him in deeper with each thrust, moaning when she felt him hitting her cervix again. “Want my alpha to breed me, use my body like it was made for, please Alpha.”

Larry drew a whine of displeasure from his daughter as he drew his cock out of her, but made his intentions clear very quickly when he had her get on her hands and knees. As soon as she realized what her father wanted, McKinsey eagerly moved into the presenting position and was rewarded by her father bottoming out inside of her in one hard thrust. They both moaned in unison at the new angle and Larry wasted no time before he grabbed tight onto her hips and began fucking into her hard and fast, smacking into her cervix with each thrust now.

“Oh god Daddy! You’re so deep, oh fuck!”

“Gonna pump that pussy of yours full of cum, ‘mega,” Larry growled behind her, “make sure everyone knows I’m your alpha. Rut or not, heat or not, I’m knotting you every. Fucking. Night.” Each word was punctuated by three extra hard thrusts, each on causing a new moan as each thrust ended against her battered cervix.

McKinsey was beginning to see stars from how good he was making her feel, and his words and actions were breaking down what little resistance she had. Each thrust was another claim of her, the hot wetness inside of her reminding her with each squelch that her father had spilled his cum deep inside of her, and her own fluids were adding to the mess leaking down her thighs as he mounted his daughter. Every drag of his swollen cock stroked parts of her she hadn’t known about until his cock fitted her to itself. That is what it did, if she thought about it.

With how thick he was, he had ruined her pussy for anyone else. No one would ever feel this good again. All she had to do was give up and let the alpha have her. Another deep thrust that let her feel his knot was starting to swell sent an unexpected rush through her body as her omega instincts sang at the thought of her alpha filling her fertile womb with his cum again. Feeling him so close made her decision for her.

“Cum in me alpha,” she begged as she pushed back and began squeezing him more, eager to coax another load from the cock that her pussy was stretched so tight around, “pump it deep Daddy, want all of-fuck!” McKinsey moaned when her Daddy forced his growing knot inside her pussy and began spilling more seed inside his daughter. She bucked back against him when he curled over her and attacked her clit with his fingers.

“Cum bitch,” he growled by her ear before he nipped her shoulder. “Help me knock you up.” The dehumanizing order was all McKinsey needed to clamp down on his cock and knot as her orgasm tore through her. “Yeah that’s it,” he moaned as she writhed beneath him in pleasure as her walls milked his cock for every last drop of sperm, “breed yourself with your Daddy’s cock little girl.”

“Daddyyy,” she moaned as she reached under and tried to moved his hand off her oversensitive clit, “too much,” she whimpered.

Larry moved his hand off of her pussy, only to grab her hand and cup it over her pussy in a way that allowed her to feel where they were joined. “Who does this cum-filled pussy belong to?”

McKinsey involuntarily squeezed around his cock. “Y…You Daddy.”

Larry rumbled as he nuzzled her mating spot. “That’s right little girl,” he crooned as he used his fingers to begin guiding her fingers to rub circles over her clit. She moaned as she began squirming from the actions. “Say it for me again baby.”

Normally McKinsey couldn’t do this kind of thing, but every part of her just wanted to listen to her alpha and make him happy. That made it so much easier to purr, “My pussy belongs to you Daddy.” She moaned as he kept guiding her fingers.

“So when I say my little girl’s pussy hasn’t had enough?”

McKinsey moaned at what she realized he was getting at, and gripped his cock tighter. “Then it hadn’t had enough Daddy. Please Daddy, give me more, I need more.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Larry moved their fingers together over her clit as he began moving his hips in shallow thrusts that his still swollen knot would allow, making her moan louder as she moved with everything he did. “You listen so good ‘mega,” he moaned when she pushed back into a thrust, “should mark you. Keep you for good.”

“Yes!” The omega cried out as the knot inside her rubbed back and forth over her g spot, combing with her and her father rubbing her clit to send wave after wave of unrelenting pleasure through her. “I wanna stay, wanna be a good omega for you alpha. Give you as many – oh god – pups as you’ll put in me. Present anytime you want!”

Her last word was forced out of her by a balls deep thrust, followed by another rush of warmth inside of her as Larry emptied the last of his cum into his daughter’s eager womb. The warmth of his release as it coated her insides, and the way his cock twitched and throbbed heavily inside of her, had the omega crying out as her own orgasm struck. Her walls sucked every last drop of her alpha’s seed into her body, helping her own father inseminate her with his offspring, as he nipped at her shoulder, whispering words to encourage her to stay pliant and willing as she took his seed into her.

His hand finally left her hand and her pussy to stroke over her flat stomach. “You’ll look so beautiful carrying our pup, ‘mega,” he crooned for her as she purred into the pillow her face was half buried in, “and anyone who sees your growing belly will know you made your alpha proud. Until then, after we get some rest in I’ll make sure to leave a mark on that pretty little neck of yours.”

McKinsey let her father gently guide her so they were laying on their sides, with her body held flush against his as they enjoyed their afterglows, and he enjoyed his rut being satisfied by such a good piece of ass. She was full in ways she could never have imagined past what she read on the internet, and she took a new kind of pleasure in knowing she’d made her alpha cum so much.

With both parties being satisfied and exhausted, soon both were out cold, with Larry’s cock plugging his daughter full of his cum. She was close enough to her heat that there was a very good chance she could get pregnant soon, but Larry was sure he’d have a fun time making sure she carried his next child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after, are things any different now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting with this and trying to decide if I liked it or not, but after some heavy tweaking and editing I deemed it good enough to be posted. Hopefully you guys agree. Also, I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the feedback I've gotten on the DLO stories as well as the other stories. I honestly was not expecting the feedback I've gotten, but I do enjoy it 🙂

The next day, when the afternoon sunlight was filtering into the room, Larry was already awake with his head buried between his daughter’s trembling thighs, freely exploring the slick covered folds as McKinsey writhed in pleasure, her hands tangled in her Daddy’s hair as she moaned for him.

She had woken up to him manipulating her body to where he wanted it, with no regard for if she woke up or not, and had barely got out “Daddy” before his mouth began its assault on the pussy that still leaked his cum from the night before. As his tongue went to work on her pussy, McKinsey noticed the familiar burning under her skin, how sensitive every part if her seemed to be, how damn good the older alpha smelled…her heat had grown closer while she had been sleeping off the alcohol and intense fucking of the precious night, hurried in its approach by how her father was handling and dominating her. That’s why his scent was making her body even hotter than it did last night, why his oral ministrations felt even better than last night.

“Daddy,” she moaned, “oh god, so good alpha.”

Larry’s response was a deep, pleased rumble as he rewarded her willing behavior with rubbing his thumb on her clit as he lapped at the mixture of fresh slick and last night’s sperm that leaked steadily from her tender entrance. Her new moans and desperate squirming for him were just what the alpha needed during his rut, and with her even closer to being in heat he knew that every lick of his tongue or drag of his cock would have her making every noise his instincts were craving. He had earned those moans when he dominated her the night before, and he intended to take full advantage of the pliant body beneath him.

Unlike Ally, where he had refused to give the omega pups at first, he would make sure McKinsey grew round with his offspring. Even before her heat had taken hold of her, the omega had begged for his pups and the more he thought about keeping her pregnant with as many as he could fuck into her, the harder his cock got until just eating out his daughter wasn’t enough for his body’s needs. McKinsey, however, had a moment of clarity when he removed his mouth from her pussy and had begun to crawl up her body, the wet drag of pre where his hard cock had brushed against her smooth thigh alerting her to his intent.

She needed to stop this. This was her father, their cycles affecting them was the only reason this was happening, she knew that was the explanation! She put her heels on the bed and tried to move away while also trying to stem the flow of pheromones rolling off of her, a futile attempt to help clear Larry’s head so he could see what he was doing and stop before he did put a sibling-pup in her. If she could just get herself out of this mess she could hurry to the pharmacy and get a morning after pill as an extra precaution.

“Daddy, Daddy please sto-” She gasped when one of his large hands pushed her by the front of her shoulder down into the bed, and she watched in sick fascination as his other hand guided that thick, leaking cock to her weeping slit…but didn’t put it in yet.

“Spread your pussy for me.” The low, growled out order sent an odd thrill through McKinsey as her eyes left the sight of his hand holding the engorged cock aimed at her cunt, to gaze up at her father, who stared down at her with full alpha authority. “Do it, Omega.”

“It’s… But it’s wrong Daddy,” she tried to reason, her tone attempting to sound pleading, despite the ache deep inside of her where her body still carried his seed. Every fiber of her being wanted to obey his orders, but she needed to stop this…didn’t she?

“Not what you said last night,” he taunted with a dark smirk as he dragged his swollen cock head over her clit, smearing her slick and his pre through her folds, “you were begging for my knot, begging your alpha to fill you full of his cum. You told me to breed you,” he paused to slide the head of his cock down through her folds until he found the tight entrance waiting for him. His eyes founds hers as he pressed only the head in and moaned as her pussy squeezed around his cock, drawing a dribble of pre so thick McKinsey could feel its warmth seeping into her. “You begged your alpha to use your body like it was made for.”

The low timber of his voice touched something inside of her and she squeezed around his leaking cock again as her eyes grew darker while they were locked with his. “Please stop…”

“You said it yourself, Kins,” his tone taunting once more as he pushed out more pheromones to entice the young omega, “you told me your pussy is mine, remember? When I was making sure your pussy soaked up all of your alpha’s cum, you purred like a good little bitch and told me…?”

McKinsey trembled with arousal at the memory, and her pupils grew wider as her defenses once again grew weaker, much quicker this time as the older alpha broke her down again. “My pussy belongs to you Daddy.” She answered, parroting her words from the night before just barely above a whisper.

“That’s right little girl,” he crooned as he eased his cock out and pushed just the head back in, “say it again. But this time, spread your pussy for your alpha, and look up at me while you say it. Look me in the eyes and show me you understand just what you’re saying.”

The poor omega could’ve been fooled into thinking she already was in heat with how hot and needy her body suddenly was for the alpha that she deep down knew she belonged to. It was slowly becoming more and more apparent to her that she had sealed her fate by seeking out her father, but was it really so horrible a fate? 

An alpha who wanted to fulfill her dreams of treating her as an omega _should_ be treated, use her just as she longed to be used, who wanted to use her as his breeder, who had promised to mark her and keep her. All she had to do was lower her hand down between her legs, her eyes looking up at her father, as she used her fingers to spread her pussy open for his cock. The cock that would put their first offspring in her if his seed took root. Even if it was her father’s cock, there was no family history between McKinsey and the alpha that was steadily leaking more pre into her.

Some feral part of her mind mused, that even if it was her father’s cock, shouldn’t she – as his daughter – do her part to ensure his line carries on? What better way to help her alpha’s genetics carry on than to take from the original source. She could do that for him, couldn’t she? Make up for the years she spent believing her mother’s lies and not finding her father sooner?

McKinsey’s fingers teased against the cock that was partially inside of her as she held her Daddy’s gaze and reached down, wrapping her other hand around the base of his cock and gently tugging his length in a silent plea as her lips formed the words he longed to hear, more sure and confident than the whisper earlier. “My pussy belongs to you Daddy.”

Larry gave a deep rumble as he moved her hand from his cock and thrust forward to sink his cock deep enough to kiss her cervix, sending a shock of pleasure through his daughter. “Goddamn baby,” the older alpha moaned as her walls gripped his cock in a hot, velvet grip, “feels good to be home.”

McKinsey was stunned into a silent moan at how her pussy opened up around the thick cock, welcoming it with a needy grip once it was inside. The way she stretched around the still too thick cock once he was fully inside of her drew a moan out of the omega. “Oh fuck…”

“You take your daddy’s cock so good omega,” he moaned through part of his praising her when she wrapped her legs around his waist, shifting his length inside of her, “yeah, that’s my girl. You want Daddy to make you feel good?”

McKinsey nodded quickly as she nuzzled his jaw and kissed down towards his neck. “Yes Daddy, I want you to make me feel good. Please make me feel good alpha?” She rocked her hips beneath his, giving a small and breathy moan at the wet friction inside if her. “Please breed me alpha,” she begged as she squeezed her pussy tight around his cock, “make me your omega.”

Larry was drowning in needy omega pheromones as he buried his face in her neck, inhaling deeply to take in all the lust and need his daughter was putting out as she gave in to her father’s desires. With each desperate squeeze of her cunt around his cock, another thick drool of pre was coaxed into her eager body, and every part of him ached to fill her with his potent spunk and give her exactly what she was begging so sweetly for. With a low and feral growl, Larry took hold of her hips and, once he began thrusting in and out of her, wasted no time in building up to an instinct driven pace that one had one goal in mind; he needed to breed his new bitch quick. If he could get her pregnant with this first heat then she’d be trapped for sure.

Pregnant omegas were so needy for their alpha that there would be no chance of her trying to leave, and it would give him nine months to break her. She was already so easily manipulated, her dumb bitch of a mother had seen to that for him, it would take nothing at all to mold her into the perfect omega once those pregnancy hormones kicked in. And once that pup was born he’d take advantage of her womb being vulnerable and breed her again. He was not making the same mistake twice.

McKinsey moaned for her alpha as he took her, and spread her legs further to allow him to thrust as deep as he wanted. It was total surrender as she raked her nails over his back in sheer pleasure from the older alpha growling and grunting as he sought his release inside of her. No alpha had ever made her feel so owned during or after sex, but right now she knew just who she belonged to and what her new purpose was. How could she not give in to this alpha who would be perfect if he weren’t her father? Even that argument was beginning to fade away as his thrusts began to grow sloppy, warning her, no…promising her what was to come.

With every cervix-hitting thrust he fucked a moan out of his daughter, letting her hear for herself how good he made her feel as if the heat building in her belly didn’t give it away. She could feel it building fast at the exciting thought of being properly bred by such a strong, virile alpha made her burn hotter, and she did what a good omega should do.

“That’s it alpha,” she moaned by his ear. “fuck your daughter’s pussy full of cum. Breed your little girl up alph-uck yes harder Daddy!” McKinsey cried out as his thrusts got more demanding. “Just like that!”

Larry was gone, lost in his rut, as her words got him more worked up. With his orgasm fast approaching, his knot was starting to swell when he pushed all the way in, bottoming out up against her cervix just as her own orgasm made her scream for her alpha. Her pussy suddenly clamping down around his knot is what pulled him over the edge with her, his cock pulsing deep inside of her as he pumped her full of his cum. It hadn’t been planned, but before he could consider stopping himself Larry’s teeth tore into her mating mark as a deep growl vibrated in his chest.

Beneath her father McKinsey moaned even louder as a second orgasm, triggered by the claim, made her walls milk his cock even more desperately as she shook beneath him. The claim was painful at first, but her primal needs didn’t let the pain last long as endorphins took it away while allowing her body to become even more receptive for her new mate’s seed. His tongue soothing the bite was rewarded with soft, breathy moans as McKinsey stroked one hand up and down his back while her other hand tangled in Larry’s hair.

“So good alpha,” she moaned as she continued to milk his cock even when her body no longer did it on its own, “give me every drop. I want your pup inside me Daddy, want to carry on my alpha’s line.”

Larry rumbled deeply as he slowly grinded down into his daughter, helping them each out their orgasms. “You will ‘mega, Daddy's gonna see to that.”

McKinsey kept her legs spread for her father, but rocked her hips against his grinding with a desperate moan. “God yes… Alpha… So full Daddy…”

Her breathy moans and sighs as they rocked against one another were music to his ears, the sounds of a pleased omega that was enjoying being mounted and claimed by their alpha. Even her scent was happy omega, and for an alpha in rut, it was an aphrodisiac that urged him to as an alpha to keep causing that scent. He twitched inside his daughter as he thought about how good she would smell when she finally carried his offspring. While part of him was pissed he had marked her, he couldn’t really complain, she was eager to please and easy to manipulate; there were worse options out there. That aside he was determined to do what he could with this one to knock her up as quick as he could, needing to trap her as quick as he could. McKinsey had no way of knowing just what his plans were for her, but for now she was blissfully ignorant as she surrendered to the older alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter. I know I did installments with Larry last time, but I took a chaptered approach because of an idea that I'm kind of toying with regarding this story. Since nothing is set in stone though, if there's anything you'd like to see Larry or poor McKinsey do, or maybe you have a prompt for something else, feel free to throw it my way and I'll see if I can work it in. I make no promises though. Thank you all for being patient between posts.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed it! As always comments are loved and appreciated. As for what happened with Vernon and Ally (if you read the DLO series) I still want to do a final thing for them I just can't decide what to do. I haven't forgotten them, my muse just doesn't seem to want to sing for them.


End file.
